Roommates
by Lonely Kiss
Summary: Being fierce enemies through all their lifes, Harry and Draco know nothing else except the desire to strangle each other. Now they are punished to live in one bedroom untill the school year ends or their feelings for each other don't mend. Good luck!
1. From enemies to fellowtenants

"Roommates"

CHAPTER 1-"From enemies to fellow-tenants"

Freezing air, dashing through the small slashes in his clothes, leaving red, sensitive skin wherever the crack was bigger. Small splashes of morning fog, gently bouncing from his round glasses, inside his nose, through his hair and the little lightning scar on his forehead. The hard broom, pressed between both his legs, giving rhythmical vibrations whenever he sped up.

Boy, did he love Quiddich!

But right now, fun wasn't anywhere near his mind. Because he was in the middle of a match. A very important match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The very first Quiddich competition since the beginning of the Hogwarts school year. And the score didn't look very promising for the red and gold lions.

"Ouch. That was a nice pass by Angelina Johnson to Katie Bell. That a girl Angie! Oh look, a bludger is chasing Alicia from Gryffindor, but thanks to George...-uh-...or Fred Weasley it is chasing Slytherin's beater now. Go get them lions!!

"LEE! Stop picking favorites. Act like a professional, for pity's sake."  
Oh, of course Professor. And now we take were we left of. The Quaffle is in the Slytherin team. Montague throws it to Adrian Pucey and he throws it back. What tactic. Even a two year old-…"

"LEE!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he sow a glimpse of blue light as Professor McGonagall tried to curse Lee out of the platform. At least someone was trying to make the best of this damn day. At the rate they were going this year's Quiddich cup looked like a far away dream. Speaking of wining, where was that Snitch?

He pushed the accelerator on the Firebolt to the limit and took a sharp turn left. Just in time too, because a Bludger, send by the Slytherin's beater passed just a centimeter from the place where he was.

"Oh that was close" shouted Lee, now holding Professor McGonagall by the hat "That bloody Derrick. Hay Weasley's, knock a hole in his broom will, ya?"

A gratefully cheer from the ground told Harry that Oliver had saved another goal. Good for the team that he was on there side. But with a difference of 160 to 10 for Slytherin wasn't an occasion worth celebrating. It looked like it wasn't the time to be looking for the Snitch. Even if he caught it they wouldn't win. It would be better to wait until Gryffindor leaded with at least 10 points. The only problem was Malfoy. That blond had been creeping around the pitch, following him everywhere. There were two possibilities:

A) He was looking for the Snitch

B) He really liked Harry's ass

An image of a horny Malfoy falling from the broom almost made him leave the game on a hospital bed laughing his heart out.

Harry made another quick turn, this time right and saw Draco do the same.

"So, you wanna play, huh? Fine! Let's play, Dracy."

Slowly slowing his flight speed, Potter gave the other seeker a quick glance. Right on schedule.

"Look at Potter go!" screamed Lee as Harry made a quick bow with his broom and shot towards the ground "Must have seen the snitch. Go Potter!"

"Lee, please for the last time. Support the opposition!" tried to protest McGonagall. Her face was all red and full with unmasked anger.

"Sorry prof. Mc G."

"I swear if I was…"

"Now, now, Minerva" a calm and gentle voice appeared from nowhere "Let the children have there fun."

Professor McGonagall shot Dumbledore a surprised look, but the started shouting again:

"Oh, no Albus. Don't act all merciful and saint. I know why you support these fights. So you can spy on the make-up sex. Old pervert."

"Ahhh, touché!" the headmaster slipped of his glasses and placed them in a pocket "If you only knew how sexy those young, muscular boys looked whenever the had-…"

BOOM!

An explosion rocked the stadium, ringing through the grounds and disappeared quietly when it reached the castle. Harry heard it quiet clearly, but didn't have time to enjoy the nice image of there generous, but very perverted Headmaster lying unconscious on the floor with his eyebrows burned, because the simple game of follow the leader with Malfoy had turned into a war.

"Ready for ballet lessons, Potter?" screamed Draco as he finally reached the end of Harry's broom and gave it a hard pull.

"Enjoying the view, Draco?" didn't leave it hanging Harry as he raised his behind a little.

A deep blush spilled all over the boy's face as he swore silently and let go of the broom he was holding, plugging out a few sticks. In matter of seconds the two racing boys were shoulder to shoulder as a bludger passed really close to them, narrowly avoiding Angelina on the way.

"Watch it George!" screamed the girl as she dived in, almost letting go of her Quaffle and passed it to Keith who attacked the enemy's goal rings. Harry failed to see the outcome of that attack as Malfoy bumped into him. Both lost control of there brooms, the peddles to the speed boosters, pressed to the max, caught one another and refused to let go.

"You idiot!" screamed Malfoy as they soared around the Slytherin goal rings, just in time to see as Keith scored a magnificent 10 points to Gryffindor. "Let go of my broom, Potter! Do you want me to get killed?"

'That's a tempting offer, Malfoy, but no thanks. WHATCH OUT!"

But it was too late. There brooms continued flying as the two boys were hit by a soaring Bludger and landed on the sand next to the goal rings. The crowd went wild as a medical team appeared from the teacher's tribune. The last thing Harry saw before he fell unconscious was a couple of golden locks, brushing against his face and a warm breath on his cheek.

Warm…warm…so warm. Harry had never felt so warm in his entire life. He couldn't see anything, but if he could, he was sure he would see a stove or a fireplace next to him. The air was hot too. And it had a funny, sweet aroma of medicine or something that made him sick to his stomach. Sick…sick…SICK!!!

Harry shot his eyes open as something in his gut twitched and he had only a second to move his head to the left side before he started vomiting. He went on it for some time, before he had the strength to look around. He was surprised to find out that he was in a bed. More specifically in a hospital bed in Madam Pomfry's Hospital Wing.

"Strange…this happened to me once after a drinking night at the Hog's head with the twins, but wasn't I playing Quiddich?

"You are an idiot, aren't you?"  
Harry turned his head to the direction of the voice. Malfoy was lying on the bed next to him with a bandage on the head, arm and was looking at him with his usual pouch. He looked kind of cute that way. With that dark punch-mark around his eye he looked more like a 7 year old who had just fallen over and hurt his hand. _"Adorable."_ Thought to himself Harry.

"What happened to you?"

Malfoy shot him a dirty looked and turned his head to the other side. "None of your business!"

Harry looked at him with sympathy. Not that he liked Draco in any possible way that there was, sometimes that boy looked kind of fun. Although he acted like a selfish brat there was something under his mask.

"It's your fault, you know?"

"Excuse me?" didn't understand Harry.

"Your fault! That we crashed. You were the one that didn't let go of the damn broom."

"Oh so it is my fault that you can't get enough of my ass and you keep on following me around the field."

"Wha-…wha…" in front of Harry's eyes the usually pale and calm boy turned tomato red and looked like he would jump on top of him. The irony!

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Harry was totally shocked when the blond jumped like a jaguar from his bed and right on top of him. Literally!

"What are you doing? No, not the CROUCH!"

A sharp, very painful pain hit Harry's loins as Malfoy hit him with all the power of his knee. Stars and comets burst all around the room as he gave a roar like a dragon after sex. The two fought so fears that the covers of the bed began tightening around them like a cocoon.

"Ah, the springtime of youth!" a sweet and powerful voice sounded a couple of feet from them "Such passion."

The two froze and looked from beneath there covers. The Headmaster, McGonagall, Madam Pomfry, Ron and Hermione were looking at them with something that would be thought as a normal stare to a lion swallowed by a mouse.

"Stop fighting boys!" commanded the nurse as she stepped forward, only to be sopped by Dumbledore.

"Leave them be. Love shouldn't be…-"

"Expeliarmus!"

A jet of red light and Dumbledore was shot against the wall hands and feet spread like a star, his eyes wide open, tongue stuck out and an obvious bump in his pants. Not a very pretty picture. Professor McGonagall on the other hand looked quite pleased with her. She put the tip of her wand against her lips and mimicked the movements of a cowboy in the Wild West.

"Now that this is taken care of would you boys please explain to me…how on earth you can be fighting all the time? I mean, I know you are from different school houses and you can't stand each others presence in a room for more than a minute, but this is not a reason to kill each other." She stopped just to enchant a set of pills and a glass from her wand and continued "I think you should be punished."

"Nice thinking Minerva" smirked Dumbledore, now free from his previous situation "Let them come to my office tonight and I will…-"

Another loud explosion and the Headmaster was lying on the floor. "Shut up! Perverted old sage! Now where was I? Oh yes! Your punishment!"

"But professor," stepped in Hermione. _"Now you remembered to object!" _thought to himself Harry still trying to secretly sneak from Malfoy's tight grip over his throat. If he came to think of it was somehow cosy, sitting here with him. If only he wouldn't strangle him!

"You cannot punish Harry for that. He didn't do anything. And as much as I hate to admit it. Draco hasn't broken the rules too."

The professor shot Hermione a sharp look, making her smile nervously and looked at the two boys, still strangling. After a second she gave a deep sigh: "I can't believe I am going to do this "she stopped to take a strong sip from her glass, the liquid suspiciously reminding of brandy "Dumbledore?"

No answer. The Headmaster was still lying unconscious on the floor. McGonagall looked at him with pity and walked over to his body. "Wake up you fart!"

Still no answer. She crouched next to him and said in a low voice: "Naked young boys, showering each other."

The second she finished the sentence the lying body jumped, pulling out an old fashioned gun camera from his pocket and started taking pictures like crazy. Everybody in the room looked at his as if he was the lowest rank of life form on the planet. How correct!

"That is supposed to be our supreme leader?" mumbled Ron to himself.

"Dumbledore I have a suggestion." said McGonagall, pretending this had never happened "About the boys!"

"About us?" protested Harry and Malfoy at the same time, already stopped fighting, but still looking at each other with an intent of murder. Both had deep, dark marks under there eyes and bite marks all over there hands.

"Yes, about you. Seeing you can't stop "killing" each other I have decided to put this punishment on you. As

a teacher at Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor, and a vice president to the "Hogwarts Cereal" I put this punishment on you. You will both live in one room till the end of the school year. Roommates!"

"WHAT!!?" was the word that exploded like a bomb, coming out of everybody's mouth. Harry's face had become red like a tomato and when he looked over at Malfoy he saw that he was red too. Ron and Hermione looked as if someone had put a dirt under there nose. And Professor Dumbledore looked as if it was Christmas morning and he had gotten a young, steady, naked hunk with a Xmas hat.

The next few things happened so quickly that almost nobody saw anything. Ron looked at Hermione and started laughing his ass off, the girl following him. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfry smirked at each another. Dumbledore was rapidly writing a letter to some shop in Diagon Alley for a box of tapes and a few video cameras. Malfoy changed from red to blue and then to red again as he jumped on top of Harry and started beating the hell out of him. And Harry, himself, didn't know if he should be laughing or crying.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Sign your doom

"Roommates"

CHAPTER 2 - "Sign your doom"

"BUT FATHER-.."

"No buts, Draco!" waved his hand Lucius Malfoy in a king like gesture as if he was commanding a big army from his huge throne "You know I have been thinking…it really wouldn't be so bad."  
"What?!" said Draco with a nasty, fiery expression on his pale face. Was his father out of his mind? Oh, it has to be the wine. That's it…too much wine. And judging by the nice, scarlet, rouge-like color on his fathers' cheeks he was around the 3rd bottle. Or maybe he was on a Fire whiskey diet, again?

"You really need some training in that character section. Remember that time in the broom store?"

What was there to remember? All he did was blow up some low-quality brooms and blame everything on a seven year old. It wasn't his fault!

"But fath-..."

"Don't interrupt me, son! I've decided it. You will take your punishment…and you WILL NOT complain. Have some pure blood pride!"

The blond man took a sip from a glass, hardly visible from the cracking flames in the fireplace, but which Draco knew was definitely whiskey and stared at him. That "look" was one of the things Draco hated in his father. Actually there were a million and ten things Draco hated about his father. But "the look" was in the first ten numbers. It made him sweat. And not in the good way.

"But father, I really don't want to live in one room with that mood-blood Potter. Not only is he my most arch enemy, but he is also dirty and so horrible. I will NOT stand for it."

His father continued looking at him for several long seconds. "Ok, Draco…I will speak with Severus on this matter." A smile spread on Malfoy's face "You still have to spend a month with that boy!"

The smile vanished. "A month?! Are you mad? I can't…you can not possible-…"

That's my final decision. Deal with it!" and with that, Mr. Malfoy's silhouette vanished. All that was left was the warm presence of the snapping fire and the red embers. Draco sighted and sat hard next to the fireplace. His father didn't understand. He never understood. There was now chance that he and Potter could live under one roof. No chance!

The boy looked with a sad look over to the dying fire. It was quite quiet in the Slytherin common room tonight. Almost everybody was at dinner. The ones who were over were too scared of him to even enter through the secret passageway. That silence really worked wonders on his nerves. And not in the good way. But the thought of Harry made his heart even stiffer. One month. It was impossible, it was unbearable…it would kill him.

"_Harry can never know."_ his mind was working with slower and slower circulations_" He must never know…"_

The fire was still cracking as Draco drifted away into his dreams, desperately trying to escape from Harry Potter's face all sad and dark. It hurt to see his loved ones get hurt. Even when he was the one who had to do it. A small tear fell from his closed eyes as the small figure curled into a ball, closer to the last remaining beams of warmth.

"Hay dude," shouted Ronald Weasley through the crowded with students hallway, making thousands of heads turn towards him "Harry, HARRY!! Over here!"  
There was no mistaking it. That was Ron. "_Great! Another punk making fun of me! And that punk is my best friend. That deal with Malfoy sure is paying off. And not in galleons…_"

"Hi Ron."  
"Hello lover-boy!" "_Here we go again!"_ thought to himself Harry as he stared at Ron's freckled nose and wished he had the power to burn the flesh off. "How are you doing?"  
"Fine!" he lied through gritted teeth. If he was going down, he was going down with dignity…and his friend's head on a spike!

Ron couldn't stop grinning. It was as if he had won the lottery. "So, what are your plans?"  
Harry sweared mentally: "No plans mate. Just going to McGonagall's office. She wanted to speak with me for something."

"Let's move then!"  
Both of them made there way through the seas of people soaring against them. Some gave them weird stares, mainly because of the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. First year students, who had never seen "The Boy Who Lived", started whispering among each other exited. Nothing new on this case!  
The castle hadn't changed a bit since Harry, Ron and Hermione first came here four years ago. They had been too tense then to see all the wonders this wonderful school provided. A big, humongous even Hall where everyday, thousands of children took there places for breakfast, lunch and diner; seven floors filled with many secrets, a giant in the backdoors, and a bunch of things that Harry's Uncle Vernon would call "You know what". If it came to it, Hogwarts had changed. There was now a dueling club every Wednesday in the Great Hall where all those who didn't know how to use there wands correctly could sign up. There was also a huge swimming pool build in next to the Greenhouse. Harry really liked that pool. It was a nice place to relax after classes. And the jacuzzi was just the bomb! It really hit the spot whenever school work hit the ceiling.

"So, Harry, what are you and Malfoy planning on doing for your Honeymoon?" giggled Ron right after they reached an empty hallway.

Harry sighted:  
"Do you have to rub it in? As if it isn't hard enough! I really don't know how it got to it…I mean…to live in one room with someone like Draco will not be a stroll!"

They reached the end of the corridor and turned left, up a staircase. Professor McGonagall's office was just a few turns away.

"I just wonder," said Ron with a fluffy-like voice "Where are you going to sleep? In separated beds or in a-…"

A blast rocked the land in a radius of 50 meters as Ron was shot down the stairs with his head on fire. The strange thing was…he was laughing his ass off…

Knock, knock, knock…  
"Enter, please!"  
Harry pushed down the handle and stepped in. McGonagall's office looked as it had always looked. Old and dusty. As if it was taken right out of a 60's movie. And the old bat, herself was sitting behind a medium oak desk, covered with parchments and scrolls. There was a big mug next to a couple of feathers and quills put on a big volume of "Magic for Dummies." Opposite her, on a chair with his legs crossed and a small cup of what looked like tea, sat Malfoy. He didn't make any movement as Harry moved in the office. He didn't even make eye contact with him as McGonagall ordered him to sit with her usual, cruel and kind of sweet voice. It was as if he had frozen in time with his pale face, closed eyes and frown, which seemed to never leave his face, according to half the school. Malfoy was the only one who's frown suited him. A little pink on his pale cheeks would be preferable, but still…

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I presume you know why you are here?" said the professor.  
"You want to ruin my life a little more?" snapped at her Malfoy, still not opening his eyes. Harry couldn't help but giggle mentally. As big as a brat Draco was, he sure was cute. But something bugged Harry…why the fuck was he thinking such stuff about another man. Not to mention that this "man" was his worst enemy…

"No, Mr. Malfoy. I do not wish to ruin your lives. You boys should learn to get along. That's why this punishment is necessary-…"

"But professor," decided to speak Harry "Isn't it a little too much to shut us in a room without our co-operation?"  
"My father thinks-…"interrupted him Draco, but Harry was faster: "Somehow, Malfoy…I don't think someone cares what your stupid father wants."  
Malfoy's mouth opened. How dared he…how dared he insult his family's name? "At least I have a family, Potter!"  
That was the last drop! Again!

All the papers on McGonagall's papers shot in the air as the two boys collapsed on her desk, hitting, biting and scratching each other. The professor looked absolutely horrified. On top of that, the desk's legs seemed to have a different opinion about having to carry the two's weight and collapsed with a loud, but clear "Boom" noise.

"Stop it you two! Stop it!" it didn't seem to work. She pressed the wand to her throat and screamed with all her might "STOP IT!!!"

The spell worked. Not only did it make her voice louder, it also made it so strong that Harry and Malfoy found themselves pressed against the wall in a very uncomfortable position. Not to mention the bad breath!

"Well," spoke McGonagall after she had removed the spell and looked herself in the mirror. It was broken in half, but not from her bad looks, but from the sound waves. Harry was sure that at least half of the school had heard her. Not to mention the Forbidden Forest. "That was the last straw! You will be punished. You WILL be punished!"

"But professor," said mumbled Harry through Malfoy's fist which had not only hit his eye, but had also made some successful blows on his loins before landing in his mouth. "I am from Gryffindor and he is from Slytherin. It can't be done!"

A cruel smile spilled on McGonagall's wrinkled face: "Let's go see Professor Snape!"

Of all the people in Hogwarts, no, make that the world…Harry hated his professor in Potions to be the most unpleasant guy he had ever seen. But after spending some time in constant detention with Malfoy, Harry thought he was ready to reconsider.   
"So, Severus," said Professor McGonagall as she sat on one of the chairs in the large Potions classroom. She pulled out a scroll from her little backpack and tore it into three. She handed one to Snape, who took it without word and the other two gave to Harry and Draco. It was, according to Harry, very stupid to be talking to Snape right now, because either way, whatever happened, he would take Draco's side. It was always like that. Snape was Draco's father's friend and therefore Draco had some…privileges. He was always excused if his caldron exploded, he was always safe whenever he pulled a prank on somebody and to all Gryffindor students' horror, he was never guilty whenever he tried to curse someone. If he was lucky, Snape himself would help! "I find you know about the punishment me and Dumbledore have planned for these two?"

Snape nodded.  
"So you don't mind?"

He shook his head.

"But professor," spoke up Malfoy, much to Harry's surprise "You can't allow this to happen to me! I can't live with Potter. It's unsanitary!!"

"Excuse me?" couldn't believe it Harry. Unsanitary?!

"Oh get on with it, Potter! Admit it, your hygiene isn't who knows what!"

"WHA-…" shouted Harry, but Snape stopped him with his usual cold and piercing voice:  
"Silence!"

The dungeon went silent. The only sound was the quiet bubbly cracking of the cauldrons.  
Snape looked at Malfoy then at McGonagall, escaping Harry and spoke to no one: "Yes!" "And you will not do anything!?" still couldn't settle down Draco. Harry had to admit it to him, he was one tuff cookie to crack!  
"No!"

Malfoy's mouth opened but nothing came out. McGonagall took the opportunity and said:

"OK, then. Now we just need to sign this here form and everything will be ready."

"Is there a way out of this?" tried for the last time Malfoy. Snape's cold look told him that there was no way out of it.

The next five minutes went into silence in which Harry, Malfoy and Snape all gave there signatures on the three peaces of parchment. It was over. His fate was settled. There wasn't any escape. He was going to have to live with Malfoy. Harry just hoped that there wouldn't be any unwanted results.

"That's it!" said cheerfully Professor McGonagall as she rolled the paper into her bag and smiled at there unhappy faces, "From tomorrow you two will sleep in one room."

"Where?" said Malfoy with a cold and powerless voice.  
" "Oh that…still not decided. Professor Dumbledore is taking care all goes well. You will be informed tomorrow. And now, Severus? What are you boiling in that caldron? It smells delicious!" and she leaned down toward the big, metal cauldron next to the Potions master, who remained motionless. "If I am correct it is a Blue Mushroom stew, right?"

"No!" was Snape's only answer.

"Then what is this magnificent dish?"

"My laundry!"

Author's words: "_Sorry this chapter took so long. It wasn't creating it that was hard, it was updating it up here. See, my Internet connection went to hell last night, because of the storm we were having and I couldn't put it up. I hope it was worth your time and mine. I've been very busy these days…school, parents and my regular obsession with the Gym ( Don't ask ) occupy most of my time. I could only imagine what would happen if I had a boyfriend…( Dreamy look )! Thanks for reading and listening to my crap. Hope you weren't disappointed!_

P.S. "Sorry for the crappy name of the chapter. Just couldn't make up my mind on anything better! I would be glad to change it if some of you gave me a something better!"


	3. Waiting for the storm

Roommates

Chapter 3: "Waiting for the storm"

"You're kidding!?" couldn't believe her ears Hermione.

"Nope!" answered her amused look Harry as he took another full spoon of cereal from his bowl. As if Ron's questioning earlier that day hadn't been enough of a challenge…and now here she was, digging inside his still open wound. Just like a flesh thirsty piranha! But the worst was that every Gryffindor in a radius of 20 miles was at least 40 aware of what shit Harry was in. Not to mention the students from the other houses. They knew even more…

"But how could they do that," continued her protests Hermione, little did she know that Harry was paying more attention to a bug, that happened to be passing by, than her at the moment "The rules clearly state that no student from a house can enter another students dorm, which is not his own. They can't just change 500 years of history and principals! It is written here…"

Harry looked at her. She was digging through her backpack, spilling its content all over the table, attracting unnecessary attention. Soon she found what she was looking for; a volume of "History of Hogwarts" original edition, not one scratch on the covers. She opened it and literally pushed he nose in it.

"Do you always carry that thing with you?" asked Harry, although he already knew the answer.

"Not always!" said defensively the girl "it helps me go to sleep!"

If it weren't for the three cups of coffee he had earlier, Harry was sure that even one look at that book would have given him a one way ticket to "Dream land". Somehow there seemed to be a curse stuck to that book. He had tried to read it three times already and every time he had ended up either asleep on the couch or in front of the fireplace.

"Look, it is written right here" she handed him the "_cursed_" book which he took without much desire "See, right there!"

Harry suppressed a yawn: "That's all sun and daisies, Hermione, but how the hell is this going to help me not get, literally, engaged to Malfoy. If you haven't got any other smart ideas you could always, like, get Malfoy a WEDDING DRESS, because white really isn't MY COLOUR!!!

She gave him a half angry, half pity look and stood up gathering her stuff: I tried to help, sorry. I'll make some more researching in the library. Maybe I'll find something. Until then, hang on!"

She gave him a wink and run away, leaving him and her unfinished breakfast out cold! Well at last he could finish his own tasteless breakfast. Meals in the Great Hall weren't as good as they used to be, since Hermione's riot against the house elf's slavery. It had been a real hell to find replacements in the kitchen, not to mention the cleaning of the huge castle. Judging by the sudden lost in weight in most students, the new hobgoblins weren't very successful cooks.

He pushed the half empty bowl to one side and picked a banana from the fruit basket next to him, taking time to look around the room. The usual set of students with the usual set of screaming and banging on the table completed the usual mornings in the castle. The only different thing today was that there was an empty seat at the Slytherin table. A seat which was owned by a particular enemy of his.

Speaking of enemies, Malfoy had just entered the hall with his usual stuck up look and bodyguards all around him. Harry stared at them as the group moved through the Hall, taking care to bump into a small bunch of first year Ravenclaw and scattered onto the Slytherin table. Well, nothing special about that. Malfoy seemed quite calm though, despite the changes that were happening to both there lifestyles.

Anyway, Harry decided not to waist any more time on him and took a copy of "The Prophet" in his hands and quickly scanned the front page. Nothing interesting…as usual. There were some new headlines, made extra big in order to attract attention: "Accident in Romania: Dragons devouring people!" "Gnomes take over the world!"…oh there was something interesting after all…

A coupon for 20 discount on "Grandma's Pimple removal"…

"Potter!"

Harry looked up. In front of him, on the opposite side of the table, stood up Malfoy, arms crossed in front of his chest, hair as full with gel as ever, and a look that could melt the flesh from your face.

"Malfoy?"

"Now listen to me, Potter," Draco leaned down towards him, there noses inches apart. Harry could feel himself blush at the stare of that pale face and tried to hide it, but it wasn't easy. "Whatever happens in the next few days is going to stay between us. It is just a detencion, nothing else, I mean…what would people think when they find out that I have been living with a Gryffindor…not to mention "The boy who lived"!" the last part was spoken with so much hate, that Harry could feel it try to poke him. He opened his mouth, but Draco didn't let him say a word as he shot another avalanche of mean things against him:

"I'll try and act as if nothing happened, you hear me. I will be my most sweet self and not get in people's way, so try and not get in mine. Capice!"

Harry just stayed there, petrified and totally scared that he actually couldn't move a muscle. Draco just nodded to himself and walked away, not knowing that everybody in the Great Hall was staring at him.

Harry continued to stare into the empty space in front of him with his mouth open. This day had started weird, remained weird during breakfast and had become even weirder now… What in hell's name had just happened. Had Draco just shouted at him in front of every Hogwarts student about there detention? It seemed so…

Anyway, it was stupid to be thinking about the past in such a way. Besides it was time to meet McGonagall. And he had some classes after that…and of course the main event of the year. Draco was moving in! Whoopee!

He left his paper on the table, stood up and slowly walked away, not paying attention to the small boogieman who passed the table and took his plate. On the way out he saw Ron walking down the stairs and waved at him. They had had a meeting at the breakfast table this morning but a strong pain in the stomach had rushed him to the Hospital Wing. Some people just think that everything which crawls can be eaten. Not Harry…those lobsters the other night really looked suspicious…

'Hi Harry! Sorry about being late. Madam Pomfry gave me a medicine but I started vomiting from it. Guess I am allergic to it. I'm starving let's go…-""

"No time! Going to McGonagall's office!"

"But my breakfast!"

"No time! You need to go on a diet!"

"Nooooooo!"

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was sorry that the school day had ended. He was even sorry that he hadn't died during one of the poltergeist professor's long and boring lectures about a bunch of boogieman blowing up a troll's cave. Boring stiff…

And now he was sitting on a lonely bench in the grounds next to the Greenhouses, legs crossed, backpack on his lap and three big suitcases piled up behind him. There was a chill in the air, mixed with the sweet sent of cherry blossom, who, blown by the wind, broke of from the branches of the big tree next to the bench and scattered through the air. Suddenly a thought passed Malfoy's mind as a bunch of blossoms fell on top of his head: "_Where are all of these Japanese trees coming from?! It's not even spring!!! Honestly, this place is starting to creep me out…_"

Minutes passed as Draco waited patiently, slowly ripping apart the small leaves in frustration. "Honestly, what is that guy thinking!? Being late for our date!?"

Wait did he say date? DATE! This wasn't a date. It wasn't even a meeting…it was something like a punishment! McGonagall had ordered him to pack his bags and wait for Potter here. As if it hadn't been weird enough, and now he had to explain to everybody way he was going to live with a Gryffindor, not to mention Harry Potter. Even his father didn't want to help him in his time of need. Deserted to die alone, huh!? And anyway…this was definitely not a date. Then why did he feel a dull pain in his lower stomach?!

Five minutes later a stomping noise interrupted the choking noise and a toll figure appeared, running like hell, in front of the bench. Malfoy looked up. It was Potter!

"Well, well…look who decided to show up! It took you long-…WHAT IN HEAVEN'S SAKE HAPPENED TO YOU?!" started sarcastically the blond, but turned red as Harry's almost naked figure appeared in front of his eyes.

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy trying to breathe from exhaustion. His clothes were torn apart, big stains of dark burn marks all over his skin and a little flame on top of one of his locks. "Sorry..-" he started in front of Malfoy's astonished look "I…dungeon…potions…Snape and…cauldron…BOOM!!!"

Draco stared at him. He knew he shouldn't but for a second, something inside of him jumped and a small voice said: "Don't be mad at him!" But still, another part of him wanted to kick the hell out of that lying, stupid Potter. Although he did look kind of cute,….no…NO HE DIDN'T. Those thoughts were forbidden!!!

"Hey, Malfoy! Are you OK?"

"What?! Of course I am Ok! What do you think!"

"I didn't mean it like that…-"

"Oh just shut up! Why are you late?"

"Don't need to shout. I really don't want to be here you now!"

Malfoy stared at him. When did that idiot get the courage to speak to him that way? He was going to get it. Later…now it didn't matter. He just wanted o get a warm bath and go to sleep!

"Doesn't matter! Just…let's get this over with!"

They both looked at each other. It was one of those looks which stopped time and made the air hard to breath.

"Ok then," sighted Harry and pushed half of his fallen clothes up his arm "Are those your bags?"

"Yes!"

"All of them?!"

"Problem?"

"No I just…never mind!"

For such a small guy he sure packed big! This sure wasn't going to be one of those quite and calm slumber parties!!!

_Sorry for taking so long. I had it written on paper three days ago but it took me some time to make it a computer version. And with all those tests we've been doing at school….it's all hard work, man!_

_Anyway, sorry for the stupid ending, I should have worked some more on it. Next chapter will be loads better. _

_P.S(I had a strange sensation yesterday! I took a pen and a sheet of paper and drew Harry and Malfoy the way I imagined the. It's strange because I swore I will stop drawing for good. The sketches are great, dough!_


End file.
